


Inspired Interview

by prettycheese21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actress Reader, Celebrities, Chris Evans is and always will be a meatball, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get together fic, It's heavily implied, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, Some Humor, kind of but not really, request, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an interview about their next movie, (Name) and Chris get to thinking about their relationship. They care deeply for one another, but should they risk what they already have for something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired Interview

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of my Spring Break as of tonight *cue crying noises*  
> So, it may be a bit before I post again unless I get inspired.
> 
> This is my first attempt at RPF so be gentle and I hope I didn't do too badly.
> 
> Also, house-keeping business... If you haven't read Put the 'Kid' in Kidnapping (another one of my fics) you should and then you should read the end notes because I still need help for Part 4!
> 
> Rambling, sorry. Enjoy!

   "Ten minutes to air!" one of the stage hands yelled to the others as he ran off in the opposite direction to do something or other.

   (Name) took a deep breath as she straightened out her dress, her nerves getting to her as she sat in the chair next to Chris. This was her first interview talking about the next Marvel movie, which she happened to play a major role in. She had Chris go over everything they could and couldn't talk about, because it would be just her luck that she'd blurt out a major spoiler because she was so nervous.

   Chris reached over and put a hand on hers, trying to calm her as the make-up artists came over to do a final touch up before they were supposed to start. "You're going to be fine. They'll love you. If they like me, they'll definitely like you."

   She let out a nervous chuckle as she unconsciously put her other hand on top of his. "Thanks, but I have to call BS on that. They love you because you're a loveable meatball. I'm neither loveable nor a meatball, so there's no guarantee that they'll like me."

   "Do not start with me on this. When are you going to see how adorable you are?"

   It was then the woman who'd be interviewing them came up and sat in the chair across from them and chuckled, "Save the banter for the camera, you two. The people at home will eat it up."

   "Five minutes to air!" another voice yelled, its message echoing throughout the space.

   Another deep breath in and out as (Name) began to center herself, putting her hands back into her lap as she did. She could do this. It wasn't like she hadn't been interviewed before. But this time was different. This time she had a hunky, incredibly attractive Dorito of a man sitting next to her, giving her that sincere smile because he knew just how nervous she really was. God, it was times like this she realized just how much she cared about him. But, alas, she didn't want to ruin the thing she had with the person who just so happened to be one of her best friends. She thought this kind of thing only happened to people in soap operas, yet here she was, experiencing that exact dilemma.

   "Hello, and welcome to Entertainment Tonight!" the interviewer's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Had it really been five minutes already? "Tonight, I have Chris Evans and (Name) (Last Name) here to talk to about their next project in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thanks for joining me, you two."

   "Thanks for having us," Chris smiled, taking the lead.

   From there, things went fine, great even. (Name) soon came out of her shell as she saw how relaxed Chris seemed to be. There were the standard questions, like how filming is going, what other projects can we look forward to from Marvel, and the fishing for any plot spoilers to keep the audience interested. Then came the questions about chemistry on set.

   "Yeah, I'm not sure who the troublemaker on set is. I think it's pretty much everybody getting everybody into trouble," Chris laughed in answer to the interviewer's question.

   "I can tell you who the troublemaker is," (Name) butt in, "You are."

   "What? No, I'm not!" he exclaimed.

   She laughed, "Yes, you are. Who's the one who hoards the snack cakes from craft services?"

   "Jeremy does it too!" he defended with a laugh.

   "You're the one who gave him the idea."

   That had him in stitches, his head was thrown back as he cackled. "It's true!"

   The interviewer laughed as she flipped over to the next notecard in her hand to move on to the next question. "Alright, you two. Everyone knows that in this movie, Steve 'Captain America' Rogers finally gets a girlfriend."

   "Key word: finally," (Name) commented, causing Chris to chuckle.

   The interviewer shook her head, a smile on her face as she continued, "Anyway, (Name), you play Steve's girlfriend, yes?"

   "Yes, I do," she nodded in answer to the question.

   "Well, it's obvious you two are close on set, if that trailer is anything to go off of. But, my question is: Are you two just as close off set?"

   (Name) and Chris shared a look before she answered, "If you're asking what I think you're asking, then the answer is no, we're not. Chris and I are just friends. Nothing more." _Not that I don't wish we were more_ , she thought to herself.

   "Yeah, besides, she kisses weird," Chris joked. "I don't think I could handle kissing her every day." Okay, to Chris, that was a lie. He would enjoy kissing those lips every day if he could. But, they were friends, nothing more. And he didn't want to ruin that.

   "So there's a kissing scene?" the interviewer asked, suddenly interested.

   "I've said too much," Chris stated in a joking manner.

   (Name) shook her head, going on to clarify, "Yes, there is a kissing scene, but it hasn't been filmed yet." She shot Chris a fake glare, "He _wishes_ he knew what it was like to kiss me."

   "I bet it's slobbery and all teeth."

   "You want to find out, pal?" (Name) asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

   "And on that note," the interviewer said, "That's all the time we have. Thank you for joining us."

   "Anytime," her and Chris said at the same time. They shared a look as the interviewer chuckled and continued her sign off. This interview had given (Name) some insight into her dilemma. It had given her the courage to do some fishing. Maybe he felt the same? Or maybe she was just imagining that look in his eyes. Only one way to find out.

* * * * *

   (Name) and Chris had decided to go out and get drinks after their interview, just to be able to relax. Seeing as it was a nice evening, they decided to walk to the nearby bar. After all, it wasn't every day that they got to unwind and enjoy the pleasant weather that LA provided.

   Walking side by side, they joked around, mostly about the events during their time on camera. Letting out a chuckle, Chris bumped her, a smile on his face as he said, "You did a great job. The lady interviewing us couldn't stop laughing at what you said."

   (Name) smiled at her equally smiley friend, "Yeah, well, you helped." They lapsed into silence for a moment, allowing the two to just listen to hustle and bustle of LA's nightlife around them. A few minutes later, (Name) spoke "Do you really think my kisses are going to be slobbery and all teeth?" she joked, side-eyeing him.

   "What?" Chris laughed, shaking his head, "No, probably not. But I won't know for sure until you actually kiss me." Sure, Chris was mostly joking, but there was some part of him that wanted it. He wanted to kiss the woman who had, over the past few months, become his friend.

   There was something in his voice that told (Name) something was different. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was enough of a something to give her pause. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, she pulled him off to the side, so as not to block the foot traffic, and asked, "Wait... Do you actually want to kiss me?"

   "Uh..." He didn't know what to do. Should he confess? Should he say that, yes, he absolutely wanted to kiss her and her stupidly beautiful face? Or should he play it off as a joke, just like he has been for the last month? Did he take a chance and potentially ruin the already good thing he has with this girl or did he keep his mouth shut and hope that she never found out?

   Watching the conflict on her friend's face gave (Name) her answer. He did. He did want to kiss her. What did that mean? Did that mean that he actually _liked_ her? Oh god, if that were true, that would mean she'd been wasting so much time by keeping her mouth shut about her own feelings. Now she had to know. "Chris, answer me," she said quietly.

   Chris decided to hell with it. He was going to tell her the truth. If she were truly his friend, she would let him down easy if she didn't feel the same. "And what if I do?" was his response.

   (Name)'s face heat up, much to her embarrassment. It was lucky she'd planned out her next move already. Otherwise she might have just stood there, forever the blushing idiot. "Then, I'd do this," she stated, surprisingly without her voice giving away the fact that her heart was pounding in her chest. Her hands moved her his face, cupping his cheeks. He was clean shaven in order to play Steve, which left his cheeks touchably smooth. Standing on her tip toes, she leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his, her eyes slipping closed so as not to lose her nerve.

   His were unexpectedly soft. She would have thought they would have a rougher texture, but they were soft against her own glossed lips. It was kind of awkward at first, as neither of them expected this to happen. But, once they get a feel for what their lips feel like against each other, they go all in. That's when it became deeper, plunging into the neediness that was beneath the surface.

   The kiss itself lasted a minute, maybe two, before they pulled apart. When they did, they just looked at each, _really_ looked at each other. It was a silent evaluation of all they'd been through as friends, a silent question of _Do we really want to do this_? (Name) slowly retracted her hands from his face, tensed for the possibility of backlash.

   After a few more moments of quiet, Chris spoke, "Well, that definitely wasn't all teeth and not the least bit slobbery."

   (Name) let out a quiet laugh, her body relaxing slightly, "Does that mean you liked it?"

   Chris pretended to think, a poorly hidden smirk forming on his face as he said, "I don't know. I think I'm going to need another to know for sure."

   She rolled her eyes. "God, you're a dork, you know that?"

   "Yeah, but I'm your dork," he said, but there was an unasked question behind it. The question of _Am I your dork_?

   "Yeah, I guess you are," she said thoughtfully.

   Chris' hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to give her a kiss of his own. This one was significantly shorter than the last, but it seemed to solidify what they both knew to be true. Everything had changed. But, really, it hadn't. They were still friends, just of the closer variety. This 'thing', whatever they wanted to call their relationship now, was bound to happen. They knew it. Their co-stars and friends knew it. Hell, the paparazzi standing on the other sidewalk sneakily snapping pictures of them knew it too.     

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know by leaving a like or a comment!
> 
> Do want something of your own?  
> You can request in the comments here or on my Tumblr (@notsoobviousfangirl).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
